


Licor y Delirio

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tómate esta botella conmigo y en el último trago... me besas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licor y Delirio

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.facebook.com/chavelavargasofficial/posts/886908767991845?fref=nf
> 
> Inspirado en esa frase

En la mansión del Dr Hannibal Lecter sentados luego de un análisis de un crimen ya acontecido y resuelto, Will Graham se encontraba bebiendo de una botella de licor hasta la última gota,  había tomado solo una y por alguna extraña razón no pudo tomar más, sentía que el estomago le reventaría en cualquier momento causando un enorme desastre que luego tendría que limpiar y no estaba ni en las condiciones ni en el humor para siquiera hacer una actividad física que requiriese levantarse del sillón de pacientes ya que su cabeza le daba vueltas y el mareo anormal que sentía por el licor , mas el cansancio del largo día que tuvo no ayudaba en lo absoluto a su condición de ebrio.

Llegado a esta conclusión, digamos que tal como indicaba su condición estaría destinado a pasar la noche en casa del doctor Lecter, quiéralo él o no, porque de lo contrario si chocaba contra un poste de luz, aparcaba el auto donde no era y de paso iba ebrio probablemente terminaría en la comisaria y nadie iría a pagar un rescate por él para ser sinceros, ya que no tenia familiares a quien acudir si una situación de esa magnitud le llegaba a suceder.

  
Era una suerte que el doctor Hannibal estuviera de muy buen humor aquella noche y eso que solo bebió una copa de vino, ni más ni menos ; sonreía demasiado dirigiéndole a Will unas que otras veces, miradas insinuantes y minuciosas en cada detalle de su vestimenta como si lo estuviera estudiando para una clase de escultura, arte o arquitectura. Se fijaba mucho en los detalles, pero el muchacho en su nerviosismo siguió bebiendo hasta que se le fue la mano en copas y así cayó en un estado de ebriedad absoluta la cual podría confundirse con un coma, porque el pobre Will dicho sea de paso, no tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol, por lo que en una batalla de resistencia Hannibal Lecter ya le hubiese ganado hace mucho tiempo.

  
Por suerte para el otro aquello no era una apuesta ni tampoco una vergonzosa derrota en la que luego hubiese tenido que hacer una penitencia que pondría en duda su credibilidad como persona siendo el hazme reír en un grupo de amigos. No aquella noche. Aquella noche solo era él y su psicólogo el cual estaba muy complacido de ver que a pesar del licor y la forma tan apresurada como bebió su paciente, dormitaba tranquilo como un niño y sin hacer ruido, en una posición bastante cómoda y tranquila; apenas se movía.

  
Para Will era muy difícil conciliar un sueno tranquilo pero aquella vez lo había logrado sin problemas, claro su mentor ya lo sabía pues hacía tiempo que se lo había confesado, pero era exactamente eso lo que despertaba en ese mismo instante los instintos del doctor para acercarse más a él y poder devorarlo de alguna u otra forma, pero no eran las ganas de hacerlo de la manera tradicional, devorarlo en una forma mucho menos agresiva, más delicada y de cierta forma pasional.

  
Con mucho cuidado se acerco hasta donde reposaba el cuerpo de su presa, lo rodeo primero para asegurarse de su absoluto estado de sueño profundo, luego se arrodillo frente a su rostro directamente , buscando con la mirada nivelar su cabeza con la de él , unas vez logrado esto busco sus labios y con mucha lentitud más que con delicadeza se fue acercando hasta que sin querer su víctima dejo salir una especie de gas que no terminaba de ser ni eructo o gas como tal, mas como un suspiro escapando de su boca. A la final el doctor Lecter se las ingenio para besarlo definitivamente y lograr un contacto mucho mas intimo de lo que habitualmente tenían. Era la primera vez que lo probaba y sentía así de cerca, ya había olfateado su esencia, pero olfatear y besar, probar a tu presa con tus propios labios y cavidad bucal interna era otra historia.

  
Los labios de Will sabían muy bien a pesar del aliento de licor infiltrado en su boca, el vino que había tomado le había dejado ese aroma que para su mentor era una delicia ya que era un vino muy caro y añejo.  Lo siguió besando a pesar de que el otro no lo sintiese. No tenía miedo de despertarlo ni mucho menos de su violenta reacción si es que llegase a tenerla; estaba después de todo, preparado para el rechazo o la aversión de este hacia su persona. Porque después de todo Will Graham jamás había expresado abiertamente cuáles eran sus intereses sexuales más allá de la devoción hacia sus perros, era un chico bastante problemático y nervioso, su empatía no lo ayudaba mucho a socializar y estaba en constante alerta. Hannibal lo entendía perfectamente por lo cual estimularlo a nivel de caricias además de los besos quizá pudiera ayudar a relajarlo un poco.

De pronto el joven despertó sintiendo algo mojado sobre sus labios, sintiendo como su boca era invadida por algo viscoso, una lengua invadiendo la suya, y ahí de golpe con los ojos abiertos vio a su psicólogo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos besándolo. La reacción fue bastante lenta por parte del muchacho ya que el doctor previendo sus movimientos dio un salto rápido y ligero apresando con su cuerpo al muchacho quien reposaba sobre el sofá. Will no grito pero si se alarmo lo suficiente como para hacer que Hannibal hablara por primera vez solo para tranquilizar: “Shhhhh calma Will te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño”.

  
Aquello solo empeoro el estado de ansiedad del chico de quien broto una gota de sudor que se deslizaba bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho. El doctor lo noto y enseguida balanceo la mayor parte de su masa corporal contra la de su víctima quien asustado se mantenía inerte.

“¿Que es lo que usted desea de mi?” - pregunto muy callado  
“¿Acaso no es obvio? Te deseo a ti Will Graham” - dijo en su tono más serio sin apartar la vista del muchacho.  
Will solo lo observo en silencio incapaz de decir palabra alguna pero la confusión en su rostro fue suficiente para que Hannibal entendiera que en efecto el pobre hombre era muy lento, pues si bien entendía el contexto en el que hablaba su doctor, no entendía el por qué lo deseaba si para él, nunca fue más que un simple paciente, o su paciente más regular, por decirlo de otro modo.

“Las veces que te he olfateado y posado las manos sobre tu rostro acariciándolo todas esas veces que lo hice, eran señales para que te dieras cuenta que siempre fui yo el ser que más interés tenía en ti y no solo a nivel académico o de estudio para los casos de asesinato” - dijo el doctor con mucha serenidad pero sin parpadear observando a su paciente con intensidad. “De repente de manera subconsciente lo sentiste pero intentaste ignorarlo porque no sabias o quizá hasta ahora nunca habías sentido nada de esta magnitud por nadie en toda tu vida”

Will trago saliva, estaba a punto de hablar pero antes de que pudiera articular siquiera una sola palabra su doctor ya estaba estimulando sus genitales con los movimientos de pelvis de manera rítmica y constante. No sabía que el doctor Lecter tuviera tendencias homosexuales como tampoco le paso por la mente que las ganas con la que estimulaba fueran tan intensas. Le robo otro beso apasionado mientras seguía con los movimientos, cada vez más fuertes. De pronto en su entrepierna se levantaba un bulto y los pantalones empezaban a molestarle, curiosamente y para satisfacción de el por tan cruel castigo a su mentor también le pasaba el mismo problema. Esta vez Will tomo la iniciativa y aunque no podía voltear con todas sus fuerzas a su compañero quien mantenía todo el peso de su masa corporal sobre él, se las ingenio para bajarle el cierre del pantalón y desabrochar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la correa del pantalón del doctor lector. Este sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo, acerco mas su rostro a su presa y lo volvió a besar, saboreando el licor que aun quedaba en el aliento del joven.

“Quien diría que el alcohol nos volvería de esta forma, henos tu y yo aquí en esta posición, ebrios pero sin dormir luego de pasarse de copas” - dijo al rato Hannibal cuando tomo aire separándose de su amante para poder hablar.

“Yo te aseguro que ni yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, y aunque no lo quisiera igual no tengo opción”  
“Hablas como si no lo estuvieras disfrutando, como si fuera una violación”  
“Te recuerdo que tu empezaste todo esto, fue idea tuya”  
“Tu desabrochaste el pantalón y la correa”  
“Es porque no tenía otra opción y ya se me está acabando el efecto del licor, ya puedo ver mejor, sin duda ya no tengo sueño” – Intento hacer un ademan de levantarse pero el doctor Lecter no iba a dejarle; colocando presión sobre los bordes del colchón del sofá le impidió tal hazaña.

Will tendría que matarse a golpes con el doctor para poder salir de ahí pero aun estaba algo ebrio y claramente aunque su visibilidad estaba algo borrosa sin sus lentes el sentido de alarma le indicaba que lo mejor era mantenerse donde estaba pues su psicólogo daba a entender por tan precavidos movimientos, que era excelente en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y claramente se le notaba en mejor forma que a él en ese sentido.  
No le quedo de otra que bajar la guardia mientras, el doctor Lecter seguía estimulando su entrepierna con la pelvis. Ahora era el turno de el de desabrocharle la correa y bajarle el cierre a la vez que le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. El joven lo detuvo solo por un instante y a modo de protesta, este último le rompió los botones de la camisa dejando su pecho completamente al descubierto.  
Ahora que ambos estaban nivelados en cuanto a destape físico se contemplaron en silencio por algunos momentos para luego proceder a besarse de nuevo. Ya los efectos del alcohol se estaban desvaneciendo y el estado de mareo de Will todo confundido viendo en círculos no estaba en el.

“Tienes suerte que no haya colocado una droga en tu bebida, estarías mucho mas mareado que ahora” - dijo el doctor a su paciente entre jadeos y besos.

“Tal vez, pero el efecto del alcohol con la excitación es mucho mayor y en parte eres responsable de ello” – le replico.

Los besos eran cada vez mas subidos de tonos y ambos sintieron la necesidad de avanzar otro paso. Era increíble como Will cedía ante las manipulaciones de su doctor con facilidad o cuan dócil era bajo los efectos casi desvanecidos del licor, pero Hannibal le desgarro los pantalones a su amante primero dejándolo solo en bóxers, el muchacho hizo lo mismo y a su vez le bajo los interiores a su mentor dejando entrever su miembro erecto.  
Ambos estaban duros, pero el doctor veía el deseo de su paciente prendido por el mismo así que acerco su miembro a la boca del chico quien succiono mientras el doctor cerrando sus ojos masturbaba a Will con la mano. Y así duraron por un largo e interminable rato placentero que parecía nunca acabar mientras se movían acompasados por los movimientos continuos de uno a otro.

  
Las llamas de la chimenea y el tintineo del reloj anunciaban las 12 en punto de la madrugada y para ese entonces Will y Hannibal, ya habían culminado acabando uno encima del otro algo exhaustos pero muy satisfechos. Se abrazaron; con Will aun teniendo el sabor de un poco de semen sobre los labios de su querido doctor. Hannibal por su parte había limpiado el semen de su chico, luego se recostó a su lado y murmurando a su oído algo que no paso exento a los oídos del joven quien se sonrojo, afirmo con la cabeza para luego recostarse sobre su mentor, quien aunque al principio un poco disgustado accedió a abrazar a su compañero.

 

FIN


End file.
